Sith Lord
"A Sith Lawd?!" - Mace Windu Sith Lords were badass. Like Jedi, they had Force powers. Most had yellow and red eyes, and several could shoot lightning from their hands. They were also voted "way more sexy than Jedi" in Lonely Housewife and Retarded Teenage Girl magazines. Ancient Sith Lords *Freedon Nadd *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Exar Kun *Ulic Qel-Droma Old Republic Sith Lords *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Bandon *Darth Nihilus *Darth Traya *Darth Sion *Darth Desolous *Darth Phobos *Darth Rivan *Darth Ruin See: Brotherhood of Darkness *Ares Jaytooks *Asswipe Johnson *Darth Bane *Devila Sevind Eezix *Frank The Damned *Githany *Julian Fitties Evan *Kas'im *Li'l Lord Phuckpantz *Lord Arby *Lord Kaan *Lord Kopecz *Kaox Krul *Lord Qordis *Lord Qerq *Lord Scumbag *Lord Tatimus *Terd Vader Rule Of 2 Sith Lords *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millenial (broke off from Order in Old Republic year 24,098) *Darth Staaabb *Darth Fascist (broke off in Old Republic year 24,116, starting the Sith Gang) *Darth Gape *Darth Cuttabich *Darth Stankbreff *Darth Gatt *Darth Dank *Darth Darf *Darth Scraichus *Darth Fister *Darth Ramage *Darth Vomitous *Darth Manwarmth *Darth Dre *Darth Semenal *Darth Sodomy *Darth Racist *Darth Zirock *Darth Jaywalk *Darth Rennnd *Darth Nife *Darth Anous *Darth Creatine *Darth Tare *Darth Flajjilaaaaate *Darth Powerbottom *Darth Felchus *Darth Cheww *Darth Leekujj *Darth Yummy *Darth Bad *Darth Elmer *Darth Dave (born BBY, apprenticed to Elmer) *Darth Juurk (born BBY, apprenticed to Dave ) *Darth Unfrenndlee (born, apprenticed to 644 BBY, died 644 BBY) *Darth Molestar (born BBY, apprenticed to 643 BBY, died 640 BBY) *Darth Tron (born BBY, apprenticed to 639 BBY, died 599 BBY) *Darth Drakmor (born BBY, apprenticed to Tron 618 BBY, died 569 BBY) *Darth Gangstar (born BBY, apprenticed to Drakmor 598 BBY, died 597 BBY) *Darth Hater (born BBY, apprenticed to Drakmor 597 BBY, died 596 BBY) *Darth Biggums (born BBY, apprenticed to Drakmor 595 BBY, died 593 BBY) *Darth Creamydrawers (born BBY, apprenticed to Drakmor 592 BBY, died 590 BBY) *Darth Pegg (born BBY, apprenticed to Drakmor 589 BBY, died 549 BBY) *Darth Jbyrdd (born BBY, apprenticed to Pegg 567 BBY, died 543 BBY) *Darth Filatche (born BBY, apprenticed to Jbyrdd 549 BBY, died 505 BBY) *Darth Meeen (born BBY, apprenticed to Filatche 543 BBY, died 499 BBY) *Darth ChuckMc (born BBY, apprenticed to Meeen 519 BBY, died 478 BBY) *Darth Grump (born BBY, apprenticed to Chuck 499 BBY, died 453 BBY) *Darth Ennis (born BBY, apprenticed to Grump 478 BBY, died 475 BBY) *Darth Misserable (born BBY, apprenticed to Grump 475 BBY, died 431 BBY) *Darth Mingee (born BBY, apprenticed to Misserable 452 BBY, died 450 BBY) *Darth Rapaeshus (born BBY, apprenticed to Misserable 450 BBY, died 398 BBY) *Darth Jeep (born BBY, apprenticed to Rapaeshus 432 BBY, died 431 BBY) *Darth Snuggle (born 432 BBY, apprenticed to Rapaeshus 431 BBY, died 418 BBY) *Darth Expletive (born BBY, apprenticed to Rapaeshus 418 BBY, died 387 BBY) *Darth Stooolz (born BBY, apprenticed to Expletive 397 BBY, died 360 BBY) *Darth Fagan (born BBY, apprenticed to Stooolz 387 BBY, died 341 BBY) *Darth Dismulll (born BBY, apprenticed to Fagan 360 BBY, died 338 BBY) *Darth Maltreet (born BBY, apprenticed to Dismulll 335 BBY, died 338 BBY) *Darth Suck (born BBY, apprenticed to Dismulll 338 BBY, died 338 BBY) *Darth Misogynous (born BBY, apprenticed to Dismulll 338 BBY, died 281 BBY) *Darth Graz (born BBY, apprenticed to Misogynous 300 BBY, died 270 BBY) *Darth Dissatisfactory (born BBY, apprenticed to Graz 280 BBY, died 280 BBY) *Darth Hangnail (born BBY, apprenticed to Graz 280 BBY, died 259 BBY) *Darth Destract'd (born BBY, apprenticed to Hangnail 280 BBY, died 280 BBY) *Darth Nuttt (born BBY, apprenticed to Hangnail 279 BBY, died 279 BBY) *Darth Crack (born BBY, apprenticed to Hangnail 277 BBY, died 238 BBY) *Darth Bukkake (born BBY, apprenticed to Crack 259 BBY, died 223 BBY) *Darth Sweetums (born BBY, apprenticed to Bukkake 237 BBY, died 185 BBY) *Darth Ulf (born BBY, apprenticed to Sweetums 221 BBY, died 203 BBY) *Darth Scat (borb BBY, apprenticed to Sweetums 201 BBY, died 158 BBY) *Darth Hilter (born BBY, apprenticed to Scat 185 BBY, died 136 BBY) *Darth Finger (born BBY, apprenticed to Hilter 156 BBY, died 100 BBY) *Darth ? (born BBY, apprenticed to Finger 137 BBY, died 72 BBY) *Darth Plagueis (born 100 BBY, apprenticed to ? 97 BBY, died 52 BBY) *Darth Sidious (born 82 BBY, apprenticed to Plagueis 72 BBY, died 4 ABY) *Darth Maul (born 54 BBY, apprenticed to Sidious ? BBY, died 32 BBY) *Darth Tyranus (born 102 BBY, apprenticed to Sidious ? BBY, died 19 BBY) *Darth Vader (born 42 BBY, apprenticed to Sidious 18 BBY, died 4 ABY) Offshoots from the Rule of 2 who didn't follow that rule *Darth Millenial *Darth Anorexic *Darth Fascist *Darth Croatia *Darth Cha *Darth Kraft *Darth Goody *Darth Mang *Darth Dirtrock *Darth Moonhead *Darth Douche *Darth Dee Raper See Sith Gang. Nightsisters *Yansu Grjak *Sai Sircu *Charal *Mei Lai *Ros Lai *Mighella *Axkva Min *Robetheri *Silri *Zalem *Tamith Kai The One Sith *Darth Krayt *Darth Talon *Darth Nihl *Darth Wyyrlok *Darth Stryfe *Darth Maladi *Darth Kruhl *Darth Azard *Darth Maleval *Darth Ruyn *Darth Reave Non-Sith Important To The Order *Sith Commissioner Category:Sith Stuff Category:Occupation